Aprender a errar,aprender a perdoar
by yue-chan
Summary: Poderia um único erro por tudo a perder? resumo tosco,eu sei '


Avisos nada importantes:

Yaoi Kyo x Yuki

_itálico_ ----- POV do Yuki

normal ---- POV do Kyo

"..." ---- pensamentos do respectivo POV

sublinhado ---- narração

- ... ---- fala

Agora,vamos a fic:

Aprender a errar,aprender a perdoar

Encaro o céu acima de mim:ele está escuro,coberto por uma grossa camada cinza-chumbo,e me lembra seus olhos,que de claros como o cristal passaram a tempestuosos num simples instante.Tudo por causa de um estúpido erro meu!

Entro no parque ao mesmo tempo que a chuva começa a cair entretanto,em vez de lavar a minha alma ela só me castiga,crivando-me com seus espinhos frios mas que,ainda assim,são o paraíso se comparados com a dor que sentirei ao ver suas lágrimas.

"Por favor,esteja lá!"

Repito essas palavras como uma prece enquanto grito seu nome em meio as árvores.Mas você não responde,transformando cada segundo de silêncio numa lufada de ar frio,fazendo a pequena esperança dentro de mim tremeluzir,como uma frágil vela prestes a se apagar.

Minha garganta já arde como brasa e minhas pernas tremem pelo esforço,cada passo parece fazer todo o corpo repuxar,até o ponto em que ele se nega a continuar e eu caio,exausto,em meio a folhas e lama...

_Não há nada ao meu redor._

_Percebo a chuva a minha volta,mas não a a cidade lá embaixo,mas não a vejo.Encaro meu corpo,que treme de cansaço e frio,mas não me importo...e é exatamente isso que quero.Afinal,não há nada no vazio.Nada que possa me machucar,nada que eu venha a gostar e,acima de tudo,nada que eu possa amar._

"_Voltarei a ser como era antes.Você se lembra?Dos olhos frios?Da falta de reação?"_

"_É isso que quer,meu odiado gato?"_

_Minhas mãos se fecham,num doloroso aperto de ódio mal contido.As imagens de outrora me voltam a mente,tão fortes que sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem e,finalmente,cederem ao peso das emoções que carrego em meu peito._

"_Por que?"_

_Essa era a pergunta que mais machucava,se não por ela em si então pelo medo de descobrir a resposta.Medo de saber que tudo não passou de uma mera brincadeira sua,de outra estúpida tentativa de me vencer._

_Um raio corta o céu tempestuoso,sendo logo seguido pelo trovão,este,por mais que seja estrondoso,não consegue abafar o sussurro que o vento traz.Pouco a pouco,esse sussurro vai ficando mais forte,mais próximo,de modo que logo percebo uma presença tão diferente da minha,e ainda assim tão igual._

_A sua presença._

"_O que quer agora,gato?Já não me feriste o bastante?Já não me humilhaste o bastante?"_

_Me levanto e começo a correr,não serei derrotado outra vez..._

Aos poucos a consciência vai retornando,abro os olhos e logo percebo que nada mudou:a chuva ainda me pune,meu corpo ainda dói e a floresta ainda lhe esconde.

Lágrimas rolam pelo meu rosto, não tenho mais forças pra detê-las ou para me importar com elas.Aos poucos tudo parece parar a minha volta,enquanto um estranho torpor se espalha por meu corpo.Estou fraco demais para evitar,implorar o seu perdão ou sentir a presença que se aproxima...

"Peraí!Presença!"

Tal pensamento me atinge como um meteoro e,no instante seguinte me vejo de pé,bem a tempo de te ver surgir,encharcado mas não menos belo,em meio as árvores.

Devo estar com o sorriso mais idiota do mundo estampado no rosto,mas isso não me impede de me atirar na sua direção e te abraçar o mais apertado que posso.

Mas você não reage.

Mentira,reage sim,mas não da forma que eu esperava.

Não da forma que meu koi reagiria.

E só percebo isso quando sinto meu corpo ir ao chão mais uma vez...

_Minha mão dói,minhas unhas se cravaram na pele devido ao soco,ainda assim não me incomodo.Te ataco como nunca fiz,de forma tão selvagem que me surpreende,entretanto o que mais me impressiona é a mistura turbulenta em meu peito._

_Dor e carinho.Desespero e saudade.Estranhamente isso não me importa mais,tampouco as reclamações de meu corpo ou as lágrimas de meu coração.Estou embriagado,tomado por um torpor sádico.Te ver desviar me incomoda,te ver hesitar me enfurece,te bater me enoja._

"_Porque?"_

"_Me traíste,não foi?Então porque ainda me olha desse jeito?Porque,depois de tudo ainda anseio por seu abraço?Porque não consigo odiar-te?"_

_Procuro pelas respostas mesmo sabendo que é uma busca em vão.Enquanto isso continuo a te ferir e a chorar por faze-lo..._

Desvio como posso,ainda assim alguns de seus golpes me acertam,fazendo meus instintos fervilharem.

Revide! – eles gritam,tentando forçar meu tão ferido coração a obedecer,a te machucar.Mas eu não posso!Essa não é uma briga de rua entre dois garotos comuns,mas uma luta entre amantes feridos,eu tentando manter o controle,você lutando para recuperar o seu.

Vejo mais um soco ser desferido e me preparo para esquivar quando algo me chama a atenção:suas faces,antes tão pálidas,estão intensamente rubras.

"Não!"

Porém,meu medo se confirma ao sentir o rápido,mas incrivelmente quente toque de sua mão.

"Preciso leva-lo pra casa e chamar Hatori!Mas,furioso do jeito que está,ele não vai me ouvir!Droga!"

Sou derrubado mais uma vez mas você monta em cima de mim,me impedindo de levantar.Cruzo meus braços sobre o rosto,me protegendo dos seus ataques,inconscientemente começo a contar,esperando uma pequena brecha pra por em prática meu plano.A chance surge e te acerto com tudo.

- Desculpe,mas sou burro demais para achar outro jeito.

Por fim me levanto,com você em minhas costas,e começo outra corrida,ainda mais desesperada que a o lugar onde tudo havia começado.

Porém,estava tão apressado que nem notei o tímido,mas brilhante sol que surgia.

_Corria,desviando das pessoas em meu caminho com agilidade.Estava ansioso como jamais lembrava já ter estado.E,por mais que parte de mim achasse tal atitude infantil e tola,não conseguia esconder o sorriso que brincava em meus lábios._

_Afinal,esperei tanto!Com Shigure e Ayame na casa do Hatori,Tohru dormindo na casa das amigas e Kisa aos cuidados de Haru,a promessa de uma noite a sós com Kyo era por demais tentadora.Minha mente já fervilhava em antecipação me dando idéias,a maioria nada pura,de como aproveitar o tempo._

_Cheguei à casa e subi as escadas correndo,parando apenas na porta entreaberta do seu quarto.Estava a um passo de abri-la quando uma voz me chamou a atenção._

_E não era a voz do meu gato._

_-Ele já sabe,Kyo._

_-K'so!Como ele descobriu?_

_-Não sei,mas você precisa falar com o Yuki._

_Meu coração acelerava a cada palavra dita,temo o caminho que aquela discussão pode tomar mas,por mais medo que eu tenha simplesmente não consigo sair dali,tampouco abrir a porta logo de uma vez.Em vez disso continuo lá,fincado no chão como uma árvore morta,espiando pela fresta._

_-Vou enfrentá-lo!Não me importo que ele se ache o todo poderoso,nisso ele não vai interferir...o que eu sinto,ele não vai conseguir estragar._

_-Kyo..._

_-Porque está chorando,Honda?_

_-Kyo!_

_Vazio,tudo se resumiu a isso.Aos poucos o ambiente ao meu redor foi se desfazendo,as cores se tornaram cinzas,as sensações foram sumindo,o coração desacelerando... A luz dos meus olhos se apagou._

-Já acordou?

-_Aya?...O...O que faz aqui?Não deveria estar com Hatori?_

-Eu estava,até o Kyonkittyligar e dizer que você estava com muita febre.Depois disso,todos acabaram voltando pra cá.Deu sorte,segundo Haa-sanse o Kyonkitty tivesse demorado um pouco mais pra ligar,você teria uma bela crise...

_Não presto atenção nas tagarelices de meu irmão,que como sempre fala demais,em vez disso contemplo o branco das paredes do meu quarto.Dúvidas e mais dúvidas me envolvem,me embalando como um mar calmo.Porém,de repente ele tornou revolto,afogando-me em meio a perguntas e medos.Desesperado,me entreguei ao que parecia ser o único salva vidas existente em meu tempestuoso mar._

_Me joguei nos braços _de _Ayamechorando copiosamente tudo que tinha no peito..._

-Não chore

-Como posso evitar?Entreguei tudo a ele...até o que não me julgava capaz de ter...e fui traído.

-As coisas podem não ter acontecido como pensa.

-Co...Como assim?

-Tem uma pessoa lá fora esperando pra falar com você.Se essa conversa vai melhorar ou piorar tudo eu não sei,ouvir ou não é escolha sua,mas acho que vale a pena tentar,né? – disse,sorrindo o mais confiante que podia,antes de se afastar e deixa-lo só.

_Suspiro,finalmente me rendendo._

"_Ele tem razão.Mal ou bem,não tenho nada a perder,certo?"_

_Uma vez livre do ódio inicial tenho vontade de te ver,te ouvir,te amar.Mesmo depois de tudo ainda há esperança em meu peito._

"_És mesmo um estúpido gato sortudo."_

_-_Com licença

_-..._

_-_Yuki...eu _- _respirou fundo,tentando se acalmar,precisava ir até o fim_ – _eu...

_-Tudo bem Tohru,não estou zangado com você.Na verdade,nem sei se estou zangado com o próprio gato._

-Mas a culpa é toda minha!

_-Não seja boba Tohru,lógico que não..._

-Por favor,me deixe explicar! – pediu,elevando a voz,atraindo assim toda a atenção do rato.

-A culpa é minha,porque fui eu que beijei o Kyo,não o contrário.Eu...sempre gostei muito dele e mesmo depois de lhe confessar o que sinto continuo amando-o em segredo.

_-Como assim em segredo?Não disse que havia contado?_

_-_Sim,mas ele não me corresponde

_-..._

_-_Ontem,no final da aula,Haru veio falar comigo.Ele me disse que Akito havia descoberto sobre você e Kyo e que não aceitara bem.Eu entrei empânico,lembrei do que aconteceu com a Kisa e fui correndo pra casa!Mas,quando cheguei,só o Kyo estava

_-E você contou a ele._

_-_Eu nunca o tinha visto tão furioso,tão desesperado,quanto naquele instante.Quando ele disse que iria enfrentar Akito meu coração simplesmente parou,fiquei com tanto medo do que poderia lhe acontecer que reagi ao meu primeiro impulso,e o beijei...Pouco depois você abriu a porta e saiu correndo,Kyo me pediu desculpas e partiu a sua procura.

_Sentia meu mundo girar,perdido em meio a lembranças e revelações.Isso,somado ao silêncio carregado que tomara conta do quarto,só fazia a sensação de culpa aumentar._

_Porque?Porque me esqueci de todo o nosso passado naquele instante?Seu apoio,seus beijos,suas juras de amor,sempre tão verdadeiras e eternas quanto nossa própria maldição?Porque não me lembrei delas?_

- Sinto muito.

_-Não foi culpa sua e sim minha.Se eu possuísse metade da sua coragem teria encarado a situação,e não fugido._

"_Se eu não estivesse tão acostumado a estar certo,não me sentiria tão patético por ter errado."_

-O que pretende fazer?

_-O que posso fazer?Não sou capaz nem de olha-lo nos olhos agora._

-Entendo a culpa que te sufoca,mas precisa tomar a iniciativa Yuki!Já que se considera responsável,tente consertar seu erro...

_-Fala como se fosse fácil._

_-_Pelo contrário,falo porque é difícil,se não o incentivo não seria necessário.Reclama por não ter enfrentado,porém agora tem a chance,aproveite-a!Fale com ele! 

_Pela enésima vez naquele dia me vejo envolto no mais profundo silêncio entretanto,por incrível que pareça isso não me incomoda apenas me da uma agradável sensação de vazio._

_Respirei fundo.Sabia o que acontecera,percebi meu erro e,depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade,recuperei o controle.Tinha certeza do que tinha que ser feito,e o faria._

_Me levantei,dando um breve aceno a Tohrue sai me deixando guiar pela presença que conhecia tão bem_

Acordei sentindo o mundo girar e a cabeça latejar,meu corpo parecia preso por correntes e bolas de ferro,impedido de se mexer.A dor reivindicava tudo como dela e era,de certa forma,reconfortante.

"Estou vivo,pelo menos."

Não posso negar os fatos.Apanhei feio,mesmo contra atacando sairia só um pouco mais inteiro,e fiquei com medo,muito medo.

Yuki...nunca vi tamanha confusão em seus olhos.Naquele momento fomos completos estranhos,naquele momento...

"Você me lembrou Akito."

A tristeza volta a me assombrar,mas tento enterra-la o mais fundo que posso.Não posso fraquejar outra vez,preciso te encontrar e esclarecer tudo,dizer como me sinto,pedir perdão.

E é pensando nisso que tento me levantar porém,paro ao notar a presença atrás da porta.Me sento na cama com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios

"Tudo acaba agora."

-Pare de enrolar e entre logo.

Você obedece,fechando a porta ao passar,e senta na cama.Respiro fundo.

-Sei que deve estar me odiando agora mas,Yuki sobre o beijo eu...

-_Eu sei_.

-Não,não sabe

-_Tohru me contou tudo.Desculpe_.

-O fato dela ter te contado não muda o que aconteceu.Eu é que devo pedir perdão,se tivesse evitado não teria causado tantos problemas.

_-Você não tinha como saber._

-Mas tinha como impedir.

Nos encaramos em silêncio.Era estranho te ver assumir a minha culpa.Na verdade até chegava a ser cômico:o desespero da Tohru,sua flagra,a surra e agora esse patético cabo de guerra.

Não resisti,gargalhei.

_-Hn.Qual a graça?_

-...nós.

_-Como!_

-É estranho...O que mais se vê por aí,são amantes colocando a culpa uns nos outros,nós devemos ser os únicos que brigam por ela!

_-Provavelmente._

-Bem,que tal esquecermos tudo e recomeçarmos de onde paramos?

_-Não chegamos a começar nada,mas eu tenho algumas idéias..._

_Se você soubesse como foi sentir seus lábios nos meus,seu abraço possessivo,seu toque suave e quente..._

Se você soubesse como foi me sentir perdoado e completo outra vez...

_-Me ensine..._

-Hn?

_-Você me transforma num livro aberto quando olha fundo nos meus olhos.Eu também quero aprender a fazer isso,a te entender..._

-Yuki...

_-só assim eu...não vou errar...de novo._

-Não se preocupe,você não vai.Eu também vou me esforçar pra não errar com você outra vez mas,caso aconteça,sempre podemos por a culpa no Haru.

_-Hn,ele está nos devendo uma boa explicação._

-Deixa isso pra lá,temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer...

Os sons do amor encheram o quarto,transbordando para o corredor e deixando uma garota muito vermelha.

-Pelo visto já se entenderam.-murmurou,antes de dar meia volta e ir embora,com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Não iria se intrometer outra vez.

Agradeço a aqueles que acompanharam essa humilde fic.Sei que não está lá essas coisas,mas dá pra passar o tempo,né?(pelo menos assim espero .!)

Comentários são bem vindos!

Até a próxima!


End file.
